The Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood
by Triss Laterose
Summary: This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: (my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: EEEEK! THis is my first Fanfic... hope I can do this right..._**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

Two days ago on April Fools' Day…..

"Come on Seaweed Brain," called Annabeth as Percy scrambled across some stones.

"Hey Wise Girl, "panted Percy breathlessly, "you mind telling exactly where we are going?"

"Nope," answered Annabeth, she smiled mischievously, "you'll just have to wait."

"_Annabeth_," he whined, "We're so deep in the forest I don't even know where we are! And remember these woods are _'well stocked'_ with monsters."

Annabeth turned to Percy with a smirk on her face, "You really have no idea where we are? Not even the slightest idea?"

Percy frowned, that smile never meant anything good, "I repeat… _no idea_."

"Great," said Annabeth, and with that she slipped on her invisible Yankees cap, punched him on his shoulder, and disappeared saying, "Happy April Fools' Day, Percy."

Percy stood there for a full minute before he realized what had happened. His eyes

widened and he slowly scanned the woods. Rustling sounds could be heard throughout the forest. He gulped and imagined the multiple monsters that could be hiding around him. Glancing around he started his long trek in the direction he thought would lead him to Camp.

**Author's** **Note: There is a chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: YAY! CHAPTER! Oh my word… they are soooooo short…**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

Back at Camp Half-Blood Annabeth was animatedly telling Piper and Hazel what had happened as Piper choked with laughter and Hazel snorted lemonade out of her nose. Suddenly Piper said, "Hey… I haven't pranked Jason yet…"

"I haven't pranked Frank either…" said Hazel shyly.

Three hours later there was not a male demigod or satyr left from Camp Half-Blood that was not lost in woods. After a bit Chiron noticed how quiet Camp was. Looking around he saw all the girls from Camp crowded at the pavilion to eat. They were laughing, giggling, smirking, and whispering. Not a good sign.

Heading to Annabeth, Chiron cleared his throat and looked her in the eye, "Annabeth, where are all the boys?"

"Oh you know boys," Annabeth said, "probably off fighting monsters or gallivanting around the woods."

At her last words all the girls chuckled, laughed, or stifled giggles.

"Annabeth," warned Chiron.

Annabeth frowned, and then sighed, "Today's is April Fools' Day so we pranked the boys and they're probably all lost somewhere in the woods…"

Chiron sighed and questioned, "And the satyrs…?"

Annabeth grinned, "The dryads agreed to help us."

Chiron sighed and headed back to the Big House to talk to Dionysius.

The next day a crowd of tired, hungry, filthy, slightly wounded, angry, and very embarrassed boys and satyrs stumbled into Camp.

**Author's Note: There will be a chapter 3…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: YAY! CHAPTER! Thanks for the review! **

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

"We have to retaliate," said Jason.

"Uhhh…" said Percy.

Nico hit Percy in the back of the head and said, "Retaliate means get them back."

"Oh…" said Percy, "Sounds good but honestly I don't think I can even _try_ to prank Annabeth."

"Well…" started Connor.

"We know a few pranks…" finished Travis.

"Well then," said Jason, "Do tell."

**PRESENT TIME (the morning two days after April Fools' Day)**:

"Mmmm…" sighed Annabeth as she showered. All the girls had almost completely forgotten how angry the boys were and all the females were showering and getting ready to start the day.

"AHHHHHH!" shrieked an Aphrodite girl. Multiple other girls started gasping shouting and/or shrieking in surprise. Annabeth who had just finished getting dressed peeked out from one of the changing room doors and a truly horrifying sight met her eyes. Everyone was blue. Glancing down at herself she saw that she too was blue.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Piper, "The boys must have pranked us back!"

Annabeth got a murderous look in her eyes, "Percy is _dead_. _DEAD _I tell you. I don't care what sort of curse Poseidon puts on me he is _DEAD_!"

A few spells from the Hecate girls and an hour later all the girls were back to normal. The Hephaestus girls went around back to check the water supply. They came back with a few interesting looking plants in their hands.

"Does anyone know what kind of plants these are?" asked Nyssa.

Katie from the Demeter cabin examined them and said, "It's a special plant that is used to make blue dye…"

**Back with the boys:**

"You think they noticed yet?" questioned Percy.

A shriek filled the air.

"Yep," stated Travis with a smirk.

"Think they'll try to get us back?" asked Connor.

"Definitely," answered Jason.

**Author's Note: YAY! Got that chapter over with. There will be a chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: KK, here is the next chapter. :D Thank you for the review. Hopefully this chapter will be longer.**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

"How are we going to get them back? I mean it's not like we can do long term pranks because all the cabins that have boys also have girls. And we can't do the bathroom prank they pulled on us because they'll be checking that…" said Piper.

"Maybe we could ask Chiron if we could have a sleepover at certain cabins and kick the boys out," suggested Hazel.

"Wouldn't that leave us open to pranks from the boys?" questioned Annabeth.

""Well, unless you have a better idea Annabeth," said Piper, "We might have to take that chance. But we must be vigilant. We cannot trust them or anything to do with them."

"I agree with Piper," said Katie.

"We could just beat them up," suggested Clarisse.

"To easy," said Annabeth, "Let's go with Hazel's plan. Any objections?"

Nobody had anything against the plan but then two Hecate girls stepped forward, "We could put a spell on all of us girl so that we will not be affected by whatever prank we pull."

"Why can't we just make it so they can't pull pranks on us?" asked an Aphrodite girl.

"We don't know what sort of pranks they'll pull on us; therefore it would be harder to prevent them."

"WAIT!" said Annabeth, "I have a plan that won't need magic or sleepover."

All the girls of Camp Half-Blood listened eagerly to her plan.

"Tonight, everyone should sleep with a pair of earmuffs to block out noise…"

**THAT NIGHT IN EVERY CABIN AROUND MIDNIGHT:**

"Nananananananananananana! WHOO! The world's about to break! Tormented and attacked!" Loud music blared in every cabin.

"Ahhhhh!"  
>"Ugh…"<p>

"SOMEBODY TURN IT OFF!"

"WHAT THE-"

"AAAACK!"

"Is it a monster?"

Percy was startled awake as was every other boy in the Camp. Searching for the source of the noise he blindly reached for his non-existent alarm clock. Finally coming to his senses he stood up. The music stopped.

"Finally."

"Who turned it on."

"Where was it coming from?"

"Let's get back in bed."

Ten minutes later, after everyone had followed asleep again.

"LOST FROM WHEN WE WAKE! NANANANA! WITH NO WAY TO GO BACK! NANANNANANA!"

"AHHH!"  
>"NOT AGAIN!"<p>

"WHICH DEITY DID I ANGER THIS TIME!?"

"Ohhhh… please turn it off…"

This continued until 3 am before Leo Valdez found a small radio under a floorboard in the Hephaestus cabin. Passing on the news soon all the radios had been smashed, drowned, electrocuted, magically sent away to another dimension, burned, sent to the Underworld, crushed, disintegrated, fed to a dragon, or eaten (satyrs).

The next morning a bunch of bleary-eyed boys showed up at the breakfast table. The girl didn't say anything and continued about their day like normal, but the boys knew what had happened and began to prepare their revenge.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gosh I cracked up while writing this… There will be another chapter, this one was at least 100 words longer than the first one. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. :D This prank actually happened to me once… still haven't forgiven my cousin…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: KK, another chapter. Thnks for the reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer... Anyway, if anyone has anymore prank ideas, I still have at least 5-10 pranks that I know but if, you know, one of you has one that you think is really funny, please feel free to recommend it… oh gosh the wording of this 'Author's Note' is horrid. Oh and for the record, yes that was the old Avengers EMH theme song… oops I forgot to put a disclaimer for that didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. I do not own Avengers either… yeah that's pretty obvious…**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

**TIME: NOON**

"I officially hate Avengers," stated Jason.

"DUDE!?" exclaimed Leo, "Hate the girls' usage of the Avengers. You can't HATE the Avengers. They're like… AWESOME!" **(Author's Note: Avengers EMH is AWESOME!") **

"I still hate them."

"Dude."

"OKAY!" shouted Travis.

All the boys turned to him expectantly.

"Connor and I have come up with a new prank."

"I hope so," muttered Percy, who was still rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"But," started Travis.

"We need the Satyrs and Demeter cabin guys to help," finished Connor.

"Well, the plan is that we grow vines around their beds so they can't get out…"

"That won't work," Nico mumbled.

"Why not?" asked Frank.

"Because they'll realize it was us and they'll just sleep in late," Nico explained.

They all paused.

"Yeah it would be so _Annabeth_ to do that."

"I could definitely see Pipes doing that… or she might just talk the plants into moving…"

"Soooo… new plan…"

"Yup."

"Hey, I have an idea. We could cover them in dirt and bugs and…"

"If we're covering them in bugs all the Athena girls get SPIDERS."

"Hey, Annabeth is in that cabin."

"Yeah Percy, you do want to prank her don't' you?"

"Aren't spiders going a bit far?"

"We could just cover them and all their stuff in mud…"

"To cliché…"

"Oh," said Leo brightening up, "We could use hot sauce!"

"Cover them in… hot sauce?"

"No, we could enchant the plates of the girls to have a whole bunch of hot sauce on whatever they eat… and their drinks too…"

"Wow… their drinks too?"

"I like it…"

Everyone turned toward the Hecate boys. There were only three. They looked at each other and said, "Doable."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TIME: DINNER**

Frowning, Annabeth took her seat. All the other girls were uneasy as well. The boys hadn't tried anything all day. She self-consciously fiddled with a piece of her hair. She gripped her plate and served herself some brisket, rice, and red beans. Sitting down at her table she imagined what drink she wanted and the glass filled with Dr. Pepper soda. After tossing a piece of brisket in honor of her mother Athena she sat down. She began to cut the meat and slowly chewed. Her expression changed and she shoveled some rice and beans into her mouth. Other girls were having similar experiences while the boys merely munched on their meals and looked innocent. Annabeth's mouth was on fire. Desperately she chugged down her Dr. Pepper. Her face was turning red and she and all the other girls fled to the bathroom to wash out their mouths.

Chiron sighed as he watched the boys exchange high–fives. This could get out of hand…

**Author's Note: YAY! Remember to recommend any good pranks you might know. Also random dare. I dare you to have a whole teaspoon of really hot sauce all alone. I did that once. *shivers* Next chapter should be out tomorrow. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: *sigh* another chapter… okay… here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. Well, DUH! Nico wouldn't be you know if I did… no offence to anyone…**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

"My mouth is still on fire!"

"There was hot sauce in my _ice cream_."

"They used magic!"

"Doesn't that give us leave to use magic?"

"YES!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?! I CAN'T GET THIS TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" shrieked Drew.

"Okay, everyone, how about we all calm down?" suggested Annabeth.

Everyone quieted.

"So," Annabeth continued, "they obviously used magic, now what?"

"Well," Hazel said shyly, "If they used magic, then doesn't that mean we can use magic?"

Everybody was in agreement with this. The boys had broken the boundaries. They had used magic. That was a big mistake as far as all the girls were concerned.

"Well," said Piper, "They'll be expecting some sort of huge magical hoax, but what if we used magic to protect ourselves from a prank we pull on them. We could protect ourselves from noise… or certain smells…"

"Smells," pondered Clarisse, "Hey, we could that really stinky cheese… you know… what's it called?"

"Limburger?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, that one," confirmed Clarisse, "We could enchant ourselves so that we wouldn't smell it and then hide stinky cheese all over the place. In their clothes, their socks, their beds, their bathroom, the weapons closet; and we wouldn't smell any of it."

"That's a pretty good idea," Katie.

"I don't think putting it in their socks will make much of a difference…"

"We could definitely do that," said Aria, daughter of Hecate **( AUTHOR'S NOTE: figured it is about time I named at least one of Hecate's kids…)**.

All the girls voiced their agreements and the Hecate girls got to work while Piper and Drew went to go get the cheese. The reason they had been chosen was because they could charmspeak their way out of camp. When they returned they put the cheese in small plastic capsules that could be opened with a push of a button. They didn't want the boys to know about the cheese until it was too late. Grinning and smirking at each other they placed the capsules in the ventilation system, the boys' beds, the bathroom, the pavilion, everywhere, even in the woods (dryads had been enchanted to). At exactly 9:30 pm (curfew) after everyone had gone to their cabins Annabeth** pushed the button**.

"Ewww… who did gas?"

"The one who smelt it delt it."

"UGH! It's getting stronger."

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*throwing up noises*"

"*sniff* Oh my gosh it smelled like a hellhound pooped."

"_What_ is it?"

"It smells like the dead… and yes I know what the dead smell like."

"Are you kidding me man, it smells like a dragon/skunk hybrid did poop in the river Styx!"

"I think its cheese."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"We could eat it… ?"

"Ummm… I'm lactose intolerant…"

"Ooooohhhh, Limburger… that explains it…"

"LIMBURGER?!"

"Isn't that, like, the smelliest cheese in the world?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again anyone with any good prank ideas please tell me. For the record I am trying to make the chapters longer but… They can only take as long as the prank takes sooo… the next chapter should be out tomorrow if not then Friday. I don't know… And trust me, stinky cheese is STINKY enough to make you throw up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's late, I was at a funeral… anyway, here it is…**

Frank pulled the clothes pin from his nose. He gagged. He put the clothes pin back on.

"Still stinks," he declared.

"We know that," chorused the rest of the boys.

"Tell me again why we can't just magic the smell away?" asked Jason.

The Hecate boys began to explain but Leo interrupted them, "The girls enchanted the cheese."

"How do you enchant cheese?" questioned Percy indigently.

"Is there a god of cheese?" asked Nico.

"I think there was one in Egyptian mythology but…" said Frank.

"Kay, new plan…" said Connor.

"Hmmm…" wondered Travis.

"Itching powder," mumbled Rowan **(son of Hecate)**.

"Huh?" asked Frank.

"Genius!" cried Leo.

"Perfect," stated Jason, "We can stuff their beds with so much itching powder they'll be scratching themselves all day."

"And we can add that sneezing powder stuff," Percy exclaimed.

"I have a mosquito attracting spray," offered a kid from the Hephaestus cabin.

Everyone turned to him.

"Why would you create a mosquito spray that attracts mosquitoes?" questioned Leo.

The kid shrugged, "I can rig it to spray the girls in the morning without their noticing after they shower and stuff."

"Sounds cool," said Percy with a shrug.

"Oops," said Connor, "What is they wash off the itching and sneezing powder?"

"We could super strengthen it," said Rowan, "but there would be a limit. The strengthening spell would probably wear off by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great," said Leo.

Everyone else agreed to the powders and spray; so that night their plan was put into action.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You sure this'll work?" asked Jason as he helped Leo set up the mosquito spray mechanisms.

"Nope," answered Leo cheerfully.

Jason gulped. All the Hephaestus boys were setting up the spray, and most of the other cabins were adding the super-strengthened sneezing/itching powders to the girls' clothes, towels, and bed sheets. Any boy who wasn't throwing the itching/sneezing powder everywhere was helping the Hephaestus boys.

When they had finally finished they left for dinner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Something's up," mumbled Annabeth as she and a few other girls neared the pavilion where they ate their meals.

"I agree," said Piper, "the boys have the same look on their faces as they did with hot sauce prank."

"We should be especially careful," warned Annabeth.

However, dinner was an uneventful meal, and soon bedtime once again rolled around the corner. The next morning however…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACHOO!"

"Ack, stop scratching!"

"*scratching noises*"

"*scratching noises*"

"*scratching noises*"

"*scratching noises*"

"Oh my gosh, how many bugs got in here last night!?"

"Ugh, do we have a bedbug problem or something?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Its bad luck not to say 'sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"That's ridiculous."

"Ugh…."

"ACHOO!"

"*sniffle*"

"Achoo!"

"Achoo."

"ACHOO!"

"Ugh I gonna shower, maybethat'll help the itching."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT!?"

*huge swarm of giant mosquitoes chase girls into the woods before they can change out of their PJs*

"Achoo! Ahhh, I have never seen so many mosquitoes in my life!"

"Why is this happening?!"

"*gasp* THE BOYS!"

"THEY ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha, the looks on their faces, priceless!"

"Oh my gosh they were so red, it looked like they taken a hairbrush to scratch themselves."

"IO think I actually saw Annabeth using one."

"And they couldn't stop screaming."

"Did you see the size of those mosquitoes?!"

**Author's Note: No comment on this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Also prank ideas for the boys to pull on the girls would be helpful. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: HEY! Once again my sincerest apologies for the time this chapter's been posted but my family from another country stopped by and I haven't had time to write this chapter. :) Credit for the sleeping potion goes to Jamie. Can't say I'll use the rest of the prank yet, though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Disney's the Jungle Book, or Heroes of Olympus: nor do I wish to. That would mean I would have to write the books, and that's a whole lot harder than waiting for the next book to come out.**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

**PLACE: CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"Ugh!" shouted Clarisse as she threw herself against a brick wall they were all sitting by and began to rapidly rub her arm against.

"You," said Annabeth as she scratched her arms with one of those prickly hairbrushes, "look like Baloo from the Jungle Book."

"Who cares?" she asked.

"Ohhhh," wept Drew, "They look like little pimples all over us." Drew then proceeded to try and cover all the mosquito bites with make-up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PLACE: MOUNT OLYMPUS**

"Ugh! The nerves of those insufferable creatures called _males_!" said Artemis.

"Hah, they got you there sis," joked Apollo, "They got every single one of your little _maidens_."

Artemis glowered at Apollo. The other 'gods' stood there awkwardly.

Athena sighed, "I would think that at least Annabeth would know that scratching mosquito bite only makes it worse."

"Hah," said Hephaestus, "The mosquito spray was my son's idea."

Aphrodite hit Hephaestus in the back of his head, "Just LOOK at what you've done to their complexion!"

"My son is a better prankster than yours!" said Poseidon.

"NOOO!" bellowed Zeus, "My son defiantly pranks better than yours."

"Well," contemplated Hades, "My son may not be better at pranking than either of yours but he is definitely smarter."

"WAR! WAR! WAR!" cried Ares joyfully.

"Grrrrr…" growled Zeus.

"Grrrrr…" growled Poseidon.

"Well," muttered Athena, "Now we know where the boys got their brains from. I still don't know why Annabeth likes that idiotic son of Poseidon."

"Agreed," said Artemis, "Annabeth would have made a fine hunter."

"I don't really like either Percy or Annabeth," said Hera, airily.

"Well," interrupted Aphrodite, "Hate to break this up but if either of you ever breaks up Percy and Annabeth I will personally curse you with pink dresses and magenta make up for a million years."

Hera, Artemis, and Athena glared at Aphrodite before sighing.

"Well, whatever happens," stated Athena, "We simply cannot allow the boys to win this prank war."

The other 'goddesses' nodded.

"So," continued Athena, "I propose we help them. Just a little bit."

"Well," said Aphrodite, "Aren't we NOT supposed to help our children directly?"

"Normally, yes; however this is a dire circumstance. We simply cannot allow them to lose."

"Don't you also have male children?" questioned Artemis.

"Well, yes, but honestly there is a large abundance of male 'gods' to help them is there not?"

All the 'goddesses' turned and stared at the warring male 'gods'.

"Tsk, tsk," said Artemis, "Well, more time to work on our plan. I say we give them several potions to aid them in their pranking. What do you all say?"

"Hmmm," pondered Athena "Sounds good enough."

"Yes dear," said Aphrodite, "That will be simply lovely."

"Fine," declared Hera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PLACE: CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"Can anyone think of anything?" asked Annabeth as she continued to rub at the bug bites.

"Whatever it is," muttered Piper giving an uncharacteristic growl as she put itching ointment on herself, "It has to be big! Like a whole bunch of pranks in one!"

*POOF*

"Mom?" questioned a startled Annabeth.

*POOF*

"Mom!?" asked a wide eyed Piper.

*POOF*

"Uh, hey Artemis," said a few of the girls while the others stood in shock.

*POOF*

"_Hera_," said Annabeth as she glowered at the figure that had 'poofed' up.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Oh my gosh don't even ask… this chapter is so weird. I'm a little creeped out by my own weirdness… next chapter should be up soon. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ugh, this chapter's late too! I am sooooooooo sorry to anyone (if anyone) whose reading this, but I have to memorize my lines for a play I'm in and finish a book for my Literature class. :) Also it occurred to me that I haven't thanked everyone who gave me prank ideas yet. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and suggested a prank. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_This is a written account of the Ultimate Prank War of Camp Half-Blood as written by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: _

"Hello demigoddesses," greeted Hera, then as after thought she carefully nodded in Annabeth's direction, "Annabeth."

"_Hera_," said Annabeth with as much malice as she could put into the single word. Then she nodded to the other 'goddesses', "what are you doing here?"

Before Hera could speak Athena stepped forward, "We're here to help. We simply cannot allow you to lose this _Prank War_. Also, Annabeth, scratching only makes it itch more."

Annabeth fidgeted, but stopped using the hairbrush, "How, exactly, do you plan on helping us?"

"And aren't you not allowed to help us directly?" interjected Piper.

Aphrodite waved her hand in the air, "This is important enough for us to break the rules."

"_And the Titan War wasn't?_" deadpanned Nyssa.

The other girls muttered their agreement.

"Whose side is my dad on?" questioned Clarisse.

"The boys," answered a very angry Aphrodite, "And after what the boys' last prank did to your complexion…"

Drew sobbed into a pillow she happened to have next to her.

"Sooooo…" continued Annabeth after awkwardly glancing at Drew, whose make up was messed up, "how are you gonna help us?"

"Well," declared Athena, "We have in our possession a sleeping potion that will put the boys in a dreamless sleep. This will allow you to move them wherever you wish without them waking up."

All the girls' eyes opened wide.

"A sleeping potion?" repeated Clarisse.

Athena handed the potion Annabeth. Annabeth carefully turned it over in her hands like it was a precious gem.

"We leave the rest up to you," explained Hera.

"Prank the boys and don't lose this war," demanded Artemis.

Just before the goddesses left Aphrodite looked Piper straight in the eye and said, "Maybe you should thank the boys for the prank by giving them makeovers."

"And posting pictures ALL over the internet and camp," agreed Athena, with a simply vicious grin.

Then the goddesses disappeared.

The girls all turned to each other with equally evil plotting smiles.

**BACK WITH THE BOYS**

Leo looked up his cool new invention and turned to Percy and Jason, "Did anyone else hear evil laughing?"

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long. It's just I've been busy since my brother got foot surgery, and my cousins moved to Arizona. Also, I wanted some inspiration so I read the entire Percy Jackson series and all the books from heroes of Olympus that are out. :) Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
